wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Oxbow Pack
Formation In early fall 2007 three wolves--Two males and a female--, Appa, Momo, and Quazi formed the Oxbow Pack. Appa and Momo were the two males of the group and happened to be realated due to being in the same litter. The three had been in a previous pack together and eventually Appa and Momo dispersed and Quazi followed. Appa immediatly showed intrest in Quazi as mating season grew closer, but Momo having a bigger build and strength had the upperhand and made sure Appa knew he was going to be alpha male. Quazi and Momo mated in late December that year of 2007 and the first litter of the pack was born in April, 2008. The litter included Halibel, Starrk, and Barragan. Gradually other wolves joined the Pack and by the end of 2008 the pack contained nine members. In the beginning of 2009, Momo got suffered from a very severe latent infection from messing around with a porcipine when it was near the pack, at first he was fine but his wound got infected and he became extreamly weak after a couple monthes. Momo was no longer able to lead the pack and Appa quickly dominated over him and after Momo refused to submit he forced him out of the pack. Momo was last seen. In mating Season, The alpha pair mated. Another Female named Kechican mated with a rover also. On Pup season Seven pups were born: Ziziphus, Celidh, Panthro, Cruise, Magnem, Jackal, and Quaver. Suprisingly only Cruise past away when the pups reached maturety to leave the den. 2009 went by without really any intresting occasions. In Early 2010 Quazi and Appa mated again and produced in spring only two pups, Bannick and Askarin, Both Survived. Quazi randomly wandered off one night and never returned and was assumed dead. A female named Beam took dominance for a very short while before she was over powered by another female named Areptesa who easily assumed the dominant alpha female role. Barragan dispersed, Magnem died of disease. The following Mating Season Appa and Areptesa mated. She produced a litter of four--Axel, Jaxx, Surge, and Inar--Only one (Inar) died. In 2012 Appa got overpowered by a younger male named Starrk and left to join a new pack but was last seen. Starrk and Areptesa mated and produced a litter of three but only Mizar survived. The two continued to lead, neither of them suffering from injuries or casualties, and each year mating and producing healthy litters. Halibel left and became the alpha female of the Druids Pack. In 2013 Beam and Bolt left and joined a different pack, the alpha pair mated and produced five: Estelle, Azalea, Fitz, Kario, Aeka. The pack almost suffered from rabies when one unknown male entered the territory, he sadly killed one of the pack members (Azalea) but Starrk led the pack into unclaimed lands and later gained a new and larger territory in a different area. In the journey, Kario, Estelle, Aeka, and Jackal didnt survive. Areptesa and Starrk mated in late 2013. In 2014 Areptesa gave birth to a litter of four, Gemini, Orion, Aquarious, and Scorpious. All of the pups survived and grew up healthy in the pack. In November Areptesa Mated with Starrk. Gemini died. Benx and Mizar went out roving but ceased to return and were presumed dead. Current Members The Oxbow Pack currently has 16 members Starrk Alpha Male Areptesa Alpha Female Jaxx Beta Male Celidh Beta Female Panthro Bannick Askarin Surge Flame Quaver Fitz Teen ''' Ziziphus '''Pup Aquarious Pup Scorpious Pup Pine Omega Litters Chronology Category:Packs Category:Oxbow Pack Category:Current Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs